madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoke Gets in Your Eyes
"Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" is the first episode of'' Mad Men, ''Season 1 it is the first episode overall. Synopsis Introducing the world of 60's advertising. Handsome, high-level advertising executive Don Draper is living the high life, struggling to find inspiration for a Lucky Strike ad-campaign; he juggles his married like with his extra marital affair. Peggy Olson is ushered into a mad-world as Don's new secretary, finding it hard to fit-in with her co-workers - especially Joan Holloway the ringleader of the secretarial pool; while catching the eye of stag Pete Campbell. Detail Don, the creative director for Sterling Cooper ad agency, sits at a bar, drinking an old fashioned and scribbling on a cocktail napkin. He strikes up a conversation with the waiter about cigarettes, asking him why he chooses to buy Old Gold brand instead of Lucky Strikes. "Reader's Digest says it will kill you," the waiter says. "Yeah, I heard about that," Don says. Later that day, Don meets Midge Daniels. He discusses business with her, trying to figure out what to discuss in the meeting he has with Lucky Strike the next day. The next morning they both wake up, and he heads to work. At Sterling Cooper Pete Campbell, the smarmy young account man, talks to his fiance on the phone. He is surrounded by his fellow co-workers who are more interested in discussing the upcoming bachelor party. Joan Holloway introduces new girl Peggy to her new job as Don's secretary. She gives her work as well as personal advice, including dress tips and a doctor who will provide contraceptives. Don, settled in his office with antacid fizzing in his glass of water, Salvatore Romano enters with a mock-up of the new Lucky Strikes ad. They are joined by Greta Guttman, a researcher who gives Don a report that describes people's desire for cigarettes is actually a death wish, and that people enjoy smoking because of that. Don throws the report in the trash. Pete is instantly attracted to Peggy when he first meets her. On their way to their next meeting, Don tells Pete to knock off the playboy escapades, that he is getting married and that if he doesn't he'll end up as a lonely mid level exec. Their next meeting is with Rachel Menken, for her department store. Also in the room is David Coen, a token Jewish employee from the mail room. She wants the store to be the next Chanel. She does not appreciate their suggestion to offer coupons to housewives. Don, fed up, storms out of the room. Pete follows while David remains to snack on the food laid out on the table and tries to get a Bloody Mary cocktail, only to get a dirty look from Roger Sterling. Their next meeting is the big Lucky Strike meeting. They are joined by Roger Sterling, the head of the company, in welcoming Lucky Strike to the office. There are few ideas offered to Lucky Strike, so Pete interjects and offers the "death wish" psychology Don had previously rejected. Shocked, they begin to leave. Don saves the meeting, by stating that "Advertising is based on one thing," Don says. "Happiness." Everyone else's tobacco is poisonous, but Lucky Strike's is "toasted." Within moments, the Lucky Strike folk are sold. After the meeting, Roger encourages Don to reconsider the presidential campaign for Richard Nixon. Don chastises Peggy for letting Pete go through his garbage to get the report, but tells her that she has a fresh start tomorrow. Don tries to talk to Rachel a second time, and patches up the difficulties they encountered earlier in the day. Pete and the guys head out to the gentlemen's club and soon find themselves surrounded by girls, however Pete is not happy. With the bachelor party over, Pete shows up at Peggy's door. "I wanted to see you tonight," he whispers. She lets him in. Don heads home, taking the train out of the city. He pulls up to a house, walks in, and kisses his wife in bed. He walks to the other room to see his young children, fast asleep. Cast Main Cast * Jon Hamm as Don Draper * Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson * Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell * January Jones as Betty Draper * Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway * Maggie Siff as Rachel Menken Guest Starring *'Remy Auberjonois' as Dr. Emerson * Darren Pettie as Lee Garner, Jr. * Rosemarie DeWitt as Midge Daniels Special Guest Stars * John Cullum as Lee Garner Sr. * and John Slattery as Roger Sterling Also Guest Starring * Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano * Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey * Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove * Rich Sommer as Harry Crane * Gordana Rashovich as Dr. Greta Guttman * Henry Afro-Bradley as Busboy * Jack O'Connell 'as Bartender * 'Bess Rouss as Marjorie * Julie McNiven as Hildy * Stephanie Courtney as Marge * Zandy Hartig as Ivy * Kristen Schaal as Nannette * Heather Klar as Wanda * Jamie Proctor as Cleo * Emma Roberts as Camille * Mark McGann as Old Waiter Quotes Don: "She won't get married, because she's never been in love. I think I used that to sell nylons." Rachel: "For a lot of people, love isn't just a slogan." Don: "You mean love, you mean the big lightening bolt to the heart, where you can't eat, you can't work - you just run off and get married and make babies. The reason you haven't felt it is because it doesn't exist. What you call love, was invented by guys like me, to sell nylons." Rachel: "Is that right?" Don: "Im sure about it. You're born alone and you die alone, and this world just drops a bunch of rules on top of you, to make you forget those facts - but I never forget. I'm living like there's no tomorrow; because there isn't one." Rachel: "I don't think I realized until this moment that it must be hard, being a man too." Category:Season One Category:Images by episode (Smoke Gets In Your Eyes)